


Peak Camp Gay

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: The Ballads of John and Sherlock [40]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sherlock and John go dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: A camp gay and a grumpy bi walk into a club...





	Peak Camp Gay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allsovacant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/gifts).



> Sing this to the tune of "Dancing Queen"

You can dance, you can sway — hip hop, the waltz, or ballet  
Sherlock Holmes, every day, you’re at your peak camp gay

Friday night and the lights are low  
Looking out for a place to go  
Where they play the right music  
Getting in the swing  
You come in with your king

You know John is a grumpy bi  
Acting jealous of every guy  
Who gives you a once-over  
‘Cause you’re lookin’ fine  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance...

You’re at your peak camp gay, so risqué, clothes in disarray  
Peak camp gay, on display in your lingerie  
You can dance, you can sway — hip hop, the waltz, or ballet  
Sherlock Holmes, every day, you’re at your peak camp gay

You're a teaser, you turn 'em on  
Leave them burning and then you're gone  
Looking out for a partner  
Only John will do  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance...

You’re at your peak camp gay, so risqué, clothes in disarray  
Peak camp gay, on display in your lingerie  
You can dance, you can sway — hip hop, the waltz, or ballet  
Sherlock Holmes, every day, you’re at your peak camp gay

**Author's Note:**

> Kind comments and kudos make me smile. :)


End file.
